Conventional lithographic printing techniques cannot accommodate true high-speed variable data printing processes in which images to be printed change from impression to impression, for example, as enabled by digital printing systems. The lithography process is often relied upon, however, because it provides very high quality printing due to the quality and color gamut of the inks used. Lithographic inks are also less expensive than other inks, toners, and many other types of printing or marking materials.
Ink-based digital printing uses a variable data lithography printing system, or digital offset printing system. A “variable data lithography system” is a system that is configured for lithographic printing using lithographic inks and based on digital image data, which may be variable from one image to the next. “Variable data lithography printing,” or “digital ink-based printing,” or “digital offset printing” is lithographic printing of variable image data for producing images on a substrate that are changeable with each subsequent rendering of an image on the substrate in an image forming process.
For example, a digital offset printing process may include transferring radiation-curable ink onto a portion of a fluorosilicone-containing imaging member or printing plate that has been selectively coated with a dampening fluid layer according to variable image data. The ink is then transferred from the printing plate to a substrate such as paper, plastic, or metal on which an image is being printed and cured. The same portion of the imaging plate may be optionally cleaned depending on ink type and used to make a succeeding image that is different than the preceding image, based on the variable image data.
Digital offset printing inks differ from conventional inks because they must meet demanding rheological requirements imposed by the lithographic printing process while being compatible with system component materials and meeting the functional requirements of sub-system components, including wetting and transfer.